


弥赛亚同人－柚御：请等着我-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou





	弥赛亚同人－柚御：请等着我-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－柚御：请等着我-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee6e3e0c)

[ 32](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee6e3e0c)

### [弥赛亚同人－柚御：请等着我](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee6e3e0c)

1\. 校园日常AU。很甜！是糖！虽然梗来自中止人唱的西山直太郎的《樱花》，听完很痛，然而随着歌词，脑中浮现的画面衍生出来的画面让我写了这篇文。如果觉得痛，那个是官方的刀，不是我的。

2\. 年龄上设定小太郎和万夜同岁。只是万夜身体关系看起来很小很纤细还娃娃脸。没有虐！生病也就是身体弱，一些小毛病，并不会有生命危险。

3\. 设定上小太郎和万夜很熟也很亲近，所以称呼是“万夜”。

4\. 这里有雏暮出入。

  


  


——正文——

  


  


樱花今年开的都挺早，维持的时间格外长。不过这场小小的奇迹，在一场春雨后落了一半。

有点秃掉的枝头仍然坚持挂着几朵残缺的花瓣，下方的花儿也还努力的在这个还没早早结束的春日里绽放，迟来的零星几颗花苞悄然隐藏其中，等着时机。

地上落掉的花铺满了坡道，有的已经踩碎，有的还很新。没干掉的水潭被花瓣遮蔽，挡去映照在上方的天空与枝头。时而会在这片新旧不一的粉色中发现几株完整的樱花，路过的学生会捡起来带走。

御池万夜拾起一颗落樱，一侧的花瓣已经有些枯萎泛黄。刚才看着还好好的，现在缺露出了片瑕疵。不过万夜没有丢掉，就这样装在掌心里拿着。

他捂住嘴咳嗽了几声，随后清清嗓子继续迈开步。

每次换季都要病一场。不过这都三月底了，咳嗽却拖拖拉拉持续了一个月也没好。他如今也很少有机会像小时候那样骑车，等他望见校门出现在远处时，这行坡道已经让他有些发累。

似乎能听到毕业的歌声。

明明耳边很清净，他却这样想过。毕竟现在不是放学的时间，这条直通山顶学校的路上几乎没人。

幻想过毕业典礼中自己的位置肯定也空着的，他就不知是在意还是不在意的笑了笑。

反正在班里他亲近的人也没几个，毕竟旷课很多，不知除了点名的老师对他印象深刻外，是否有人愿意记得他。但说不定正是因为这样，他的名字会挺有名的也不一定。

说到这个就太丢脸了。所以他也没去围观同班同学的毕业典礼，甚至不想在路上碰到熟脸。

他，御池万夜。因为学年病假太多出勤数不够，所以留级了。

他今天在这个已经毕业后放假的第一天来学校，只是为想见那个唯一他想见的人。

虽然放假，不过柔道部却还有活动。秋季有一场比赛，他们即使过着春假却依旧没有放松训练。即使万夜想见的人秋季已经不会跟着学校社团一起去比赛了，但今天他还是会在社团里，因为那里给他办了欢送会。

忽然有几个学生从校门里有说有笑的出来，万夜脑子里转了几下，虽然不记得名字，不过其中一个脸他认得。下意识不想出现在毕业的同学面前，所以转身钻进了边上不深的樱花树林后。

看来各种社团都在准备下个学年的事情。毕业的人离开，新的部长被选定，这里的活力还没消失。

然而就在万夜等那几个人走掉时，一阵小风吹过，把一片樱花满轻巧的拍在了他的鼻子上。万夜抬手扇掉，却不禁咳嗽了几声，这时候空气里的花粉和香味也很浓，他老是嗓子很痒。

本来有点担心被发现，可那几个人好似聊得正火，就这样走下了坡。明明什么坏事都没做，万夜却像是解脱似的松了口气，垂下不自觉提起的肩。

“啊…”

掌心空了。

刚才的风带走了那朵樱花。

低头望去，地面被杂乱的落瓣铺满。树影斑驳翘动，晃的他寻不见那朵花。

干脆放弃，万夜埋藏起那瞬间不自觉的萌生的遗憾，把一直端着的手臂放了下去。

他刚要进校门，就看到了要找的人。

“小太郎——”

出口的名字却硬生生被他自己又塞回喉咙里。因为那个人被追上来的后辈叫住，围成了几个小圈。虽然听不出来交谈的什么，但小太郎笑得很开心。有点害羞，还有点欣慰，却怎么都在阳光下如此爽朗而耀眼。

万夜回忆起来其中一个学生的名字，也是柔道部的。曾经小太郎告诉万夜那个学生是个好苗子，万夜想对方大概被小太郎推荐成为下一届的部长了。因为现在的部长是小太郎，而他毕业了。

就像是樱花都给小太郎让出来了路，敞开的天空下没有一丝阴影。

他手里提着叠好系主的柔道服，校服格外整齐。头发有那么一点点湿，或许刚才还是陪后辈过了几招，于是去冲了头。

水珠在阳光下闪着浅淡的光。但不知怎么，万夜眯起眼，觉得那一幕太亮，发白到快望不到那个人的轮廓。

这让他往前迈出一步，然后就和那么人对上了目光。

这下被发躲了。

小太郎看到他就笑起来，抬手远远冲他挥了挥。

万夜不自觉的嘴角往上，却没法对着那人过于明亮的笑容。干脆张了张嘴干脆别开了头，用余光盯着看，却还是满满的举起一只手，挥了回去。

小太郎和那个几个人说了两句，几个人就散了。小太郎跑过来时，脸上挂着说不出是过于开心，和还是有点担心，而或者夹杂着无奈的表情。

万夜似乎猜得到对方要说什么，也就杵在刻着学校名字的大门旁没动。

“万夜，你干嘛躲在这里啊？”小太郎的嗓音有着男生变声后格外有的低沉，却很洪亮。如同内心的澄清耀眼都化作太阳，光和热过于巨大，满满都是分量。

“我才没有躲！”万夜不客气的反驳，暗暗隔着口袋摸了摸手机，“你说你这个点结束活动，所以我就来了。”

“身体还没好，就不用特意来了。又不是什么重要的事，反正我回去会找你去。”小太郎虽然说着担心的话，却笑得很开心。不像是责备，而是接纳，甚至感激。

然后他抬手轻轻拍在了矮自己一节的男孩头顶，随后使劲揉了揉。

万夜脸一下子有点发烫，他并不想躲开，可还是抿着嘴往后缩了缩，却又被那双比他大的手掌给揉了回来。他只好呆在那里，直到对方收回手。

害羞令他下意识清了下喉咙，却弄得嗓子有点干痒，害得他不禁咳嗽了一声。眼看对方露出点担心，万夜赶紧抢在对方之前开口，“我早就出院了，你也不是不知道…别露出那种表情。”

小太郎皱着眉头，似乎还想对他说点什么。可谁知万夜像是打住话题似的，瞬间露出小恶魔的表情，伸手一把揪住了小太郎的领子。

具体来说并不是揪住领子，而是胸口。确切点，是胸口前的校服扣子。

在万夜面前毫无防备的小太郎，被对方这个动作弄得一惊。只听啪嗒一声，两人耳边捕捉到线脱断的声音，扣子就被扯了下来。

惯性让万夜往后打了半个踉跄，随后心满意足的盯着掌心里的东西。

“喂！”小太郎大惊失色的看着胸前敞开的校服，断掉的线还垂了只尾巴在那里。他连忙摸了上去，把没了第二颗扣子的边缘按住，“你干嘛呀？！”

“昨天你毕业典礼我因为去医院复查没能来，今天就来看看，果然第二颗还在啊。”万夜挑着眉，一副料到的神色仰着脸望去比自己高出一截的男生。

毕业一直都有给出第二个纽扣的流行。管心爱的男生要第二个扣子收藏下来，因为那个是距离心脏最近的一颗。答应或者拒绝，能得到许多不同的故事。

万夜相信肯定有女生管小太郎要了，不过都被拒绝了。

“所以呢…？”小太郎似乎察觉到了什么，哽了几秒绷着脸问对面的人。

“没什么，”万夜随口回应，却把扣子直接揣进兜里。

有那么一阵安静掠过两人之间，花香蔓延周围，送来了很多话语和想法。然而他们谁都没表现出特别大的变化，就连小太郎这样直白的人，这次也没能很快让万夜读出来。

“你要先走了，对吧，小太郎？”万夜后来开口轻轻的道出一句话，放低的声音很轻，却有点沙哑。单纯是因为咳嗽多哑掉的嗓子碰上低音，仅此而已。

毕竟这是已经知道的答案，倒不是多么伤心的事。他们本来就能联系和碰面，不过无法在一个校园中。万夜错过了很多机会，失去了能更多一起的时间。

“嗯。”小太郎看着对面没能一起毕业离开的人，眨了眨眼，为难道怎么接这话。不过他很快就仰起头放大声，把莫名弄出来的气氛敲碎，“不过你明年就毕业了，到时候不就也去大学了吗？虽然明年这里没有以前认识的人，一开始有点寂寞——”

“才不会呢，”万夜扯出看似嘲笑的表情，提着嘴角松垮垮的站在那里，毫不在意打算正要认真安抚他的小太郎。“而且留级的又不是我，不是还有一个吗！叫什么来着….额，雏森？大概吧。总之又不是我一个。”

“你啊…！”安慰的话都没了，小太郎没辙的喊了声，却还是没能说对方。他揉了揉头发，没干的水珠被甩出几颗，弄湿了指间，也滴在了万夜的刘海上。

“所以我想下个学期带着这颗扣子来上学。”给出这句想法的万夜，抬手揪下了自己校服的第二颗扣子。

明明是这个季节，他却还在校服里加了一件戴帽的长袖卫衣，毕竟身体太弱。此时扣子没了，把下面衣服的颜色露出一小块。

“给，”他将自己的扣子塞给了小太郎，随后慢条斯理的低头把翘出来的线头揪掉，搓搓手指丢去了地上。“回家我就把你的扣子缝上。”

距离心脏最近的位置。

一起最近的位置。

小太郎顿时无话可说，不过也没为对方的话吃惊。转而露出和煦的笑意，填满了万夜的视野。

在樱花飞舞的背景下，眼前的人比春日还要温和。万夜看着小太郎收下扣子，而对方攥紧的拳头代表了一切。

小太郎把拳头紧紧压在了胸口，听到了心跳。

如果这个距离不仅仅是一颗扣子的位置那该多好。

但这不是遗憾，而是等待。

他等着万夜毕业的那天。

“你会缝么？”

“我会！”抛开心虚，万夜张口就回了一句。

小太郎无奈的叹了口气，然后又想起什么的咕哝起来，“话又说回来，你就不能回家再把扣子扯下来吗？咱们校服这样，怎么一路走回去。”

“啊…这倒也是，”万夜漫不经心的眨眨眼，然后耍赖的转身就带头往回走，不想听对方唠叨。

“喂，你啊——！”

身后是小太郎的抱怨，还有跟上来的脚步。

鞋底掀起花瓣的波浪，随后他们并肩走在了一行。

…

新学期第一天的班会很无聊，但班里没有一张熟脸，也没有认识自己的人。这点对万夜来讲也算是轻松，可就是不希望班主任多嘴谈到自己的身体情况。

一场下来，除了做自我介绍以外，他都坐在位置上发呆。

他拖延到开学的前一天才把扣子缝上，套上了一个春假都没碰的校服，开始了新学期。

不过他的手指被扎破了。虽然只是一个小点，但担心又感染什么而要生病请假，他还是贴了创口贴。然而一节课下来创口贴被他无聊时被摆弄掉，早就止血的手指看不到针孔，只有创口贴胶布留下的痕迹。

他嫌弃的挫折创口贴痕迹，一边走去厕所去洗手，一边用指甲抠着。

“你就是御池万夜吧？那个留级的。”忽然一道声音冒出来。要说的话，嗓音不错，女孩子会喜欢。不过这话万夜可不爱听，回头就不耐烦的瞪过去。

“看来是对了。”对面的人有这张不错的脸，头发不整齐，却也有型。他自来的熟的上来，跨胳膊便是套住万夜的脖子，揽肩过来，“别这个样子。都是留级的人，彼此好好相处吧。”

“雏森是吧？放手！”这次不用猜就知道是谁，万夜托着对方胳膊从下面钻了出来，把对方又凑过来的手给甩来。

雏森瞧他这样，一点也没生气，很知趣的把手揣兜里了。“看起来很精神吗，不像是老生病的样子。”

“我今年可是会好好完成出勤率毕业的。不要和我凑一起啊，大叔——唔？！”

“喂喂，”雏森手速又快又猛，上去就捏住了万夜的脸，用变形的嘴巴把万夜刚才的话给捏没了。随后游刃有余的扬起笑容，悠哉的纠正对方，“怎么说我都是你的前辈。虽然因为空缺五年留级，但是因为遇到了事故住院，期间身体关系，出勤数不够，你也和我差不多嘛。而且事故之前我可是跳级了三次，与你年龄也没差那么多，不要叫我大叔。”

“放——手——！”万夜掰开对方手指，懊恼的抹了把脸。

雏森甩了下被掰痛的指头，又送回兜。接着他直起身，像是刚才说话让他很累似的，垮下肩露骨的用好笑的表情吐了口气。

万夜很想顶撞一句，谁知他还没开口，第三道声音忽然插了进来，把他吓了一哆嗦。

“雏森千寿，班主任找你。”

本来大眼瞪小眼的两个人都回头看去，那里站着的学生看起来是个典型的老实人。发型符合标准，校服很整齐，一本正经的脸上戴着副眼睛，而且缺乏了年轻人的活力。

这回他倒是和雏森反应一致。之见两人一同冲这个冒出来的学生问过去，“你谁啊？”

“小暮洵，”对方不急不躁，推了推鼻梁上的眼睛老老实实作了回答。可他多少用没有特别起伏的音调冲雏森发了句牢骚，“姑且咱们是一个班的。”

雏森丢下万夜自己站在那想了想，然后似有似无的点了下头，“为什么你来通知我？”

“你刚才一节课都在打瞌睡，所以可能不知道。虽然是一周试用期，不过我被选为了班长。”小暮正经八百都解释，让对面两个人都有点懵。可他不以为然，一点尴尬都没有，倒是被戳穿一节课干了什么的雏森反而乐了乐帮自己糊弄了过去。

“似乎关于你五年之间的空缺和学校的部分改变，班主任想找你谈谈。”

“行吧，”雏森轻巧的点点头，也没多说。

然而刚才那句话似乎戳到了什么点上，他的神色同之前有所不同。万夜皱起眉头却没说话，雏森也就冲他不以为然的拍拍肩，“那下次再聊了！”

万夜肩膀一躲，让对方拍下来的第二次扑了空。雏森自顾自的看着手撇撇嘴，也不放在心上。然后转身又搭在了小暮肩膀，像是刚才还没想起来的人如今已经是相识一学年的老友，“那就走吧，班——长。”

“请不要这样，走路很不方便。”小暮抓着雏森的手腕，中规中矩的把胳膊从肩膀上搬了下去，转身往办公室走。雏森没趣的跟上，回头不忘用食指和中止耍帅的对万夜挥了下手。

看着远去的两个人，这走廊的景色似乎让他想到了小太郎曾经走过的身影。

那日小太郎被叫走，回来说得到了作为体育特优生的大学推荐信。

真的很厉害呢。

这个走廊上，当时小太郎回来的身影万夜好似还能看到。笑得灿烂，如同透过窗户打进来的最漂亮的阳光，让他想要给个祝福的拥抱。

此时手机震动，低头发现是小太郎回的信息。

《大学怎么样？》——刚才课堂上他无聊偷偷发出的信息下面，对方打了一大串字。虽然没有任何表情符号或者图标，却能读出来口气。

《我遇到了之前全国大赛优胜的冠军，而且还会亲自指导我。这里的部员都很强很厉害的样子，不禁很兴奋，很期待了！》

万夜由衷的笑起来，却又装满向往。

然而他打字的手怎么就是不会老老实实的把话讲出来，脑子里都是直白的话，他却根本没法老老实实写出来，反而脸和脖子都滚烫。

不过最后纠结一会后，他还是想要把心底唯一总结的话说出来，毕竟他想不到其他。只是当简短的发出去《加油》这句后，他立马把手机装回兜里，别扭让他不自在的隐藏羞涩，无法盯着屏幕等对方回复。

其实他内心在意的不得了，一分一秒等着信息的震动。

等着我，小太郎。

我会去找你的。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[柚木小太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E6%9C%A8%E5%B0%8F%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[雏森千寿](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%A3%AE%E5%8D%83%E5%AF%BF)[小暮洵](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%8F%E6%9A%AE%E6%B4%B5)

评论(6)

热度(32)

    1. [](http://shinianzhiyue197.lofter.com/) [湘渝](http://shinianzhiyue197.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://27erqi.lofter.com/) [宁清](http://27erqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://yime1991.lofter.com/) [🦋霆至见海🌊](http://yime1991.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) [雏森千寿激吹bot](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) [鱼刺刺刺刺刺刺](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://lydld.lofter.com/) [流一抖](http://lydld.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://junyingziw300.lofter.com/) [起早贪黑](http://junyingziw300.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) [九魚居士](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://keke2655.lofter.com/) [流白](http://keke2655.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) [羨漣](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://luzhonglove.lofter.com/) [红色恋人](http://luzhonglove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://feichai0321.lofter.com/) [没品.](http://feichai0321.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://feichai0321.lofter.com/) [没品.](http://feichai0321.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) [西西里西奈](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) [西西里西奈](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee6b7277)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee72458f)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
